Teru: The Rain Witch
by Deathe
Summary: Gray couldn't save her and Juvia died just as the raindrop she imagined herself to be but, much to girl's surprise, she wakes up in the One Piece world. Struggling to live she soon finds herself in the company of a black-haired captain and his crew, and it isn't the straw hats.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own animes

 **AN** : Juvia doesn't get enough love in my opinion so I've decided to have a crack at her in the One Piece world that wasn't...crack...or Straw Hat orientated...I think. I've actually been sitting on this idea since early august.

Pairings are an unknown factor due to Juvia being...Juvia lol.

I don't know how much, but Juvia's gonna have a hard time in the OP world.

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

In a tavern made of spotless, polished wood, sat a woman with blue curled hair, occasionally said curls would bounce with movement as she gazed at all the alcohol choices that sat across from her, lining the beautifully carved shelves. To a commoner it would seem as if the drinks were arranged childishly-but, to someone with a trained eye like her-one would note that they were arranged by value.

Choice made, Juvia shifted on the fuzzy red stool that contrasted her equally blue clothes, allowing for her to lean on the mahogany counter and draw the bartender's attention.

The man, she noted, was obviously stiff with fear and nervousness as he warily approached. He beheld a pale face that would have been charming if not for the perspiration dripping down it, creating visible lines in their wake. Naturally, Juvia would have tried to calm his nerves but it had proven futile with other previous attempts.

". . .Is t-there anything I can get you miss?"

Juvia replied instantly, her poise features never shifting to reveal anything beneath. "Yes, I would like a Southern Belle and french fries please."

With haste the bartender practically dashed to get the necessary snack and drink, not even casting a glance to the other people waiting to order.

Sighing at the familiar reaction, she gazed bordley at all the glasses and bottles that glistened dully. If it weren't for her rain she was sure they would have been glistening intensely with multiple colors when the sun hit them.

Rain was something that was normal for Juvia, because of it, not once had she ever actually witnessed the beating sun above her, or feel its heat across her skin. She had begun to wonder whether or not she'd ever see the sun in all its glory. It was possible that the closest thing she'd ever get to the giving sun was a fireplace, and from what she'd heard, it was a poor comparison to the warmth of the sunlight.

A loud clanging-from the entrance of the bar-startled the rain woman, persuading her to turn and watch who were creating such a racket. The source was a group of men led by a tall, tanned youth whose boyish face held a few freckles stringing out across his cheeks; a bright orange cowboy hat rested over his wild black hair. Curious, Juvia continued to watch, noting a skull charm that was attached to the straps that rested against his chest with a tassel on the end. On the subject of clothing, he had a short sleeved, buttoned, yellow jacket that was wide open, portraying the muscle the youth had; black shorts came down from that jacket with orange and blue buckles. Attached to the orange buckle was a green striped sheath with a dagger poking out of its top, the blue was much farther down his shorts, a small pouch connected this time. Having no name to put to the face Juvia named him freckles.

The rain woman idly wonder what her old partner, Gajeel, would think of this brightly colored youth. Shaking her head she turned to face the bar again, just in time to see the bartender returning with her drink and fries.

"H-here you go ma'am!" He stuttered while placing the items in front of her.

"Thank you, that'll be all for now."

"Alright!" The high squeak was the only reply she got as he now paid attention to the newcomers and past customers still waiting impatiently for him. Said newcomers had conveniently taken an empty table behind her, allowing for Juvia to listen to their jabber.

"Alright men, order what you want cause we're only a few islands away from catching up!"

"Aye captain!" came the unanimous reply from the eight men.

Deciding not to be obvious about it Juvia finally munched on some fries, leaning against the chair's back as she also took ahold of her drink, using the glass cup to eye the group behind her with it's reflection.

Closest to her seat was a large, tall man with brown skin and with what she considered a helmet shaped head with small pointy ears. On either side of him, held fast by his sash, were to swords that glinted in the bar's light. With nothing to tell her what his name was, Juvia mentally bestowed the name of: Helmet head onto him.

Next to Helmet head was a small man with a turban, happily patting the leader's back, he seemed a bit fish looking to the blue haired woman. His official name would be: Turban since she instantly didn't trust him. Strapped onto Turban's back was a huge cannon/gun, meaning that he had to be the gunmen of the group alongside Top-hat who sat next to him.

Top-hat, of course, wore a top hat over his short black hair, making his pale skin jump out from underneath; his black pants matched his long coat in color, showing off a white shirt across his chest. Top-hat truly had the impression of being a gentleman though, he to, had a gun strapped to his back.

Taking a long swig from her drink, Juvia caught talk coming from Helmet head who was calling out to another man wearing a white cowboy hat-who also sported tan skin-and quickly responded. Cowboy hat had short brown hair, wore an open green jacket-like the youth-in order to show off his muscles. Unlike the others, there were no weapons visible on him, leaving Juvia believe that he was a more hands on fighter.

Cowboy hat jovially slapped the table as he joked about something or another right before another rough looking, short man with a black beard smacked into him. Blackbeard was a bit on the fat side but after he nearly got into a brawl with Cowboy hat, she could tell that, he to, carried strength like the rest.

On another seat sat a brown skinned man who wore a green shirt that had a white spade symbol with an open pink shirt as a second layer. A brown sash was wrapped around the waist to keep the dull grey pants up. An odd bracelet on his left wrist that had a big bubble on it and what appeared to be needles floating in the center.

It was troubling, she thought, how many people needed this 'compass' to sail the seas of 'new world'. Was navigating really that hard?

Sighing at another fact that set her apart from the rest she muched on some fries and examined the next person. Who was appeared to be grumpy just like a dragon slayer she use to know. The clothes worn by the man were oddly matched as he wore black tights with white spots, a large yellow sash around the waist with an equally yellow bandana on his head, making his black spiky hair stick out alongside the open chest short sleeve green shirt. She'd dub him banana...or maybe spots...banana spots?

Banana spots sat next to a quiet man who had weird bubble black long hair. It was hard to tell at first, but the shirt he wore blended in with his skin that it gave him the appearance of a shirtless man wearing a long grey cape. He appeared to be the second swordsman of the group if the long sword held by his black buckle was anything to go by. The magic user would call him bubble since not much else stuck out.

Finally it was another short fat person that had white skin, a grin could be seen on his face as he side hugged hugged the leader, freckles. He wore a sombrero and yellow, red, and brown striped poncho. With this odd outfit the man earned the name Poncho.

Done with her assessment, the ex: Phantom Lord member was content to listen to their babbles as she ate. Idly staring at her right hand that held the Phantom Lord mark still. While she could care less about the guild, Juvia had kept the symbol as it was the only sign that it all wasn't a dream. That she did indeed die and was not going raving mad as some people of Fiore thought her to be.

"Hello? Miss?"

Startled once again from her thoughts the rain woman glanced to the left to notice freckles standing next to her. Frowning at the thought of not noticing sooner Juvia turned to face him with a bored expression as she tightly held the cup. Ready to smash it against the man if necessary.

"Yes?"

She saw the curiosity as he asked, "Is it true? That you're the one making it rain?"

Mentally preparing herself for the 'make it stop raining' plea's and threats, the rain woman replied.

"I am."

"Really? That's cool! Didn't know there was a wave-wave fruit! Can you make it stop please?"

Looking him dead in the eye Juvia allowed some of the irritation leak. "No."

Much to the shock of everyone, minus the crew, the young man swayed before suddenly collapsing on the spot. Similar to when a puppets string was cut she noted.

Panic spread through the bar as the woman stared dumbfounded at the-was he snoring?! The now snoring youth.

"Oh my God she killed him! You bitvh! Get out of here or i'll call the marines!"

Temporarily confused, the blue haired woman's brow furrowed before her features smoothed out in understanding. Understanding that she was being falsely accused all over again. Ever since her reputation had spread she was falsely being accused all over 'New world' for attacks not her own..

A glance to the left revealed the man's crew protesting but objects were already flying through her body which prompted her to leave. Her blue clothes fluttered as she grabbed her little pink umbrella and walked out the door."

"Wait! Miss! Gah-you guys got it all wrong! She-" Juvia didn't care to hear the rest as the finely carved door closed behind her."

Depressed about the situation she was now in, the water user duly looked around the street. If she had to admit to herself-Juvia missed the stone streets most places had in Fiore over the dirt ones here. Dirt paths were always muddy and left her feeling uncomfortable with each squelch step she took.

Resigned to walk forever on muddy paths, Juvia left the shelter of the tavern's roof and opened her umbrella. Littleteruteru bōzu could be seen hanging from the edges, swaying with each step she took away from the bar.

* * *

 **POV** **Ace**

Feeling drowsy, a groggy Ace opened his eyes while letting out a yawn. His muscles were sore but not to the point where it suggested he slept for hours. For which he was thankful since that meant his crew didn't have to drag him across the muddy town.

Speaking of muddy, the freckled youth looked around the tavern for the blue haired woman-only to be met with the sight of his crew yelling at the civilians.

"Hey-where did the lady go?"

All yelling paused as they looked at him, his crew smug while the others stared in shock.

A shocked yell left the crowds as one. "He was asleep the whole time?!"

Rubbing his head Ace explained what happened. "Yeah, on occasion I fall asleep randomly."

Civilian jaws went slack but he paid them no mind and stood up, asking Monzo (helmet head) where the lady went.

"Oi, Monzo! Where'd the lady go? I want to fight her!"

Sweat dropping he answered. "She left."

Eyes narrowed at the simple answer but Monzo tilted his head to suggest he'd explain more out there.

With a sigh escaping his lips Ace complied, and together the whole crew walked out into the rain.

* * *

 **AN** : I've updated my profile recently and just wanted to tell you all that I'm posting my random thoughts and ideas on Google plus. The link should be near the top-and you need to take away the spaces- but it should work... hopefully… ^^;


End file.
